


hermione likes harry's ass

by narnia2375



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Spit As Lube, during horcruxes search, magical strapon can cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narnia2375/pseuds/narnia2375
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after ron left,harry woke up with his legs open and hermione fingering his ass...</p>
            </blockquote>





	hermione likes harry's ass

"Hermione,what's going on???????" Suddenly he felt a sensation that made him hot every where "oh damn"  
"There's your prostate!!!!!" At the same time she user spit on her other hand to spit on her strapon.  
"I'm going to push this inside you and you have no choice harry,i'm pissed and your arse is going to pay the price!!!!!!!"  
She took her fingers out and aligned herself with his entrance and began pushing the toy in.  
"Hermione it hurts!!!!"  
"Relax"  
"Easy for you to say! You are not the one who is taking it!"but he relaxed and she finally bottomed inside him.  
She grabbed him and made him turn around on all fours and began to fuck him and harry felt the pain change to pleasure and began to moan.  
"Yeah?you like me fucking you on all fours?like a bitch?MY bitch???"  
"Yes hermione!!!!!!!i do!!!!!!"  
At that,hermione began fucking him faster and faster making harry scream and she felt her orgasm and made the strapon ejaculate inside harry and harry followed orgasming too.  
"You are mine now,my bitch!"  
"Yours hermione"  
They fell asleep on their sides with hermione having pushed the strapon as far as she could inside harry and harry happy to have someone that takes care of him for once!


End file.
